cineytvfandomcom_es-20200215-history
Forrest Gumb
Forrest Gump es una película cómico-dramática de 1994 basada en la novela del mismo nombre de 1986 escrita por Winston Groom. La película tuvo un gran éxito comercial, llegando a ganar 677 millones de dólares alrededor del mundo, sin embargo Paramount, junto a los contadores de Hollywood, reclamaron que fue un fracaso comercial y no pagaron a Groom su parte de las ganancias. Por eso, Groom se negó a que la secuela de la novela Gump and Co fuera llevada al cine. El film obtuvo 13 nominaciones a los Premios Óscar, de los que ganó 6, incluyendo mejor película, mejor director, por Robert Zemeckis, y mejor actor, por Tom Hanks, el cual ya había adquirido un Óscar un año antes por Philadelphia, por lo que obtuvo dos Óscars consecutivos. La película cuenta la historia de un hombre simple a lo largo de su vida, conociendo figuras de relevancia histórica y siendo testigo de eventos de magnitud, pero siempre sin darse cuenta de lo que está pasando alrededor ni de su significado, debido a su coeficiente intelectual de 75. Esta película difiere sustancialmente del libro en el que está basada, y ésta constituye a resaltar la historia de Forrest Gumb, siendo este el mismo quien la redacta mediante la película. Argumento Inicio de la historia de Forrest Sentado en la parada del bus, vestido de traje, Forrest Gump cuenta la historia de su vida a una mujer que se encuentra sentada junto a él (las personas cambian regularmente a lo largo de la película). Gran parte de la filosofía de Forrest proviene de su madre. Forrest a veces recuerda su frase favorita, diciendo "Mamá siempre decía 'la vida es como una caja de bombones" y "tonto es el que hace tonterías". Forrest revela que recibió su nombre en honor a un ancestro lejano, Nathan Bedford Forrest, quien fue uno de los fundadores del Ku Klux Klan, como un recordatorio de que "a veces hacemos cosas que simplemente no tienen sentido". A raíz de su bajo coeficiente intelectual, por el que normalmente necesitaría educación especial, su madre hace los arreglos para incorporarlo a una escuela pública teniendo sexo con el director. En su primer día de escuela, conoce en el bus escolar a Jenny, quien, la audiencia sabría luego, sufría abusos sexuales por parte de su padre. En sus primeros años de vida, Forrest tenía la espalda encorvada y usaba soportes en las piernas para mantenerse erguido y caminar. Estos soportes lo hacían caminar torpemente. Vivía con su madre en una casa en la que alquilaban las habitaciones. En una ocasión la madre de Forrest lo encuentra bailando con un muchacho que toca su guitarra. La madre le dice a Forrest que no moleste al joven viajero, el joven le dice que no es molestia y le pide a Forrest que continúe bailando, como Forrest no podía bailar muy bien por los metales en sus piernas su paso es muy único y este joven conocido como The King toma ese paso convirtiéndose en una de las cosas más conocidas en el famoso Elvis Presley. Debido a sus metales en las piernas tampoco podía correr. Cuando un grupo de pendencieros trata de cazarlo con sus bicicletas, Forrest comienza a correr urgido por Jenny, al grito de "corre, Forrest, corre". Al comenzar a correr, los soportes metálicos de sus piernas se despedazan y caen, y Forrest corre velozmente a lo largo del pueblo. Desde ese día Forrest toma un gusto por correr y a todos los lugares a donde se dirige lo hace corriendo. Fútbol americano en Alabama Años más tarde, mientras está escapando de los mismos pendencieros, Forrest corre en su huída a través del campo de fútbol americano superando velozmente al receptor que va a atrapar un pase durante un juego de la Secundaria Greenbow, mientras es observado con atónito por el entrenador y el staff del equipo de la Universidad de Alabama. Una beca escolar le permite entrar a Forrest a la universidad. Su habilidad como corredor con el equipo de fútbol americano de Alabama Crimson Tide otorga gran éxito al equipo dirigido por el legendario Bear Bryant. Es también seleccionado como All American. El equipo es invitado a la Casa Blanca, donde Forrest puede vagar libremente y toma 15 botellas de Dr Pepper. Al saludar al presidente John F. Kennedy este le pregunta cómo se siente, a lo que Forrest responde "quiero hacer pipí". Gump mantiene su amistad con Jenny, a pesar de que ella asiste a un colegio sólo para chicas, posiblemente Judson College. Gump aparece en televisión el 11 de junio de 1963, parado detrás del gobernador George Wallace en el Foster Auditorium durante una protesta en contra del fin de la segregación racial universitaria (hecho conocido como la "Parada en la puerta de la universidad"). Se gradua después de cinco años. Su título no se revela, pero se ve que él tomaba clases de economía. Forrest en Vietnam En el día de su graduación, se le aproxima un sargento de ejército y lo recluta. Gump dice que él cabe en el ejército "como un pastel en un molde" y es el número uno en su pelotón. Luego de armar su fusil M14 en tiempo récord, su sargento de pelotón le dice , "¡Yo lo recomendaría a usted para Oficial Soldado Gump, si no fuese una pérdida perder a un hombre tan capacitado!" Su único amigo es Benjamin Buford "Bubba" Blue (Mykelti Williamson), quien conoce todo sobre el negocio de las gambas. Las gambas aparecen cocinadas de mil formas en la mente de Bubba. Bubba y Forrest acuerdan asociarse para incursionar en el "negocio de las gambas" una vez que dejen el ejército. Mientras que Forrest es blanco y Bubba es negro, descubren que tienen vidas, filosofías de vida, y madres similares (Bubba: "Mi mamá dice eso también."). Una de las escenas más emotivas de la película es la de la muerte de Bubba, al ver que deja atrás todas sus ilusiones e ideas sobre las gambas, y en la que Forrest dice: "Bubba quería ser capitán de barco, pero en lugar de eso murió junto a aquel río de Vietnam". Una noche, mientras están acostados, un camarada le da a Forrest una edición de Playboy y le dice "mira el pecho de esa chica." Forrest gira una página y reconoce que la chica en esa página es nada más ni menos que Jenny, vistiendo sólo el suéter de su colegio. La foto provoca que sea expulsada, y comienza a tocar la guitarra desnuda como "Bob Dylan" en un cabaret. Forrest va a visitarla y ve cuando unos hombres son groseros con ella mientras está tocando el tema Blowin' in the Wind de Bob Dylan. Él los golpea y trata de rescatar a Jenny, pero este incidente provoca que ella sea despedida. La pareja más tarde recuerda los buenos tiempos, y Jenny recuerda cuando ellos se escondían de su padrastro en la plantación de maíz, y ella le rogaba a Dios que la convirtiese en ave. Entonces le pregunta a Forrest, "¿Crees que podría volar si salto de este puente?…" Esto preocupa a Forrest, pero Jenny olvida la situación y le pide a un conductor que la lleve. Forrest le avisa de su próxima partida a Vietnam, y ella le aconseja que no trate de ser un héroe, y que si está en problemas, simplemente corra. Mientras sirve en el ejército en la guerra de Vietnam, bajo el comando del Teniente Dan (Teniente Daniel Taylor, Gary Sinise), lleva camaradas heridos de su sección (incluyendo a Bubba, quien muere) para salvarlos de una emboscada, ganando así la Medalla de Honor. Cuando recibe la medalla, el presidente Lyndon Johnson le pregunta dónde le dispararon, Forrest responde "Me dispararon en el pompis, señor." Johnson bromea sobre ver la herida, a lo que Gump baja sus pantalones para mostrar la herida al presidente. Durante este rescate, el Teniente Dan pierde sus piernas, y Bubba es fatalmente herido y muere en brazos de Forrest. Cuando asisten a una reunión de "Las Panteras Negras" el compañero de Jenny la golpea y Forrest se le lanza encima. Mientras Forrest se recupera de su herida, se convierte en un experto jugador de ping-pong y asiste a China durante el período diplomático conocido como el Período Ping Pong. Cuando recibe su medalla, accidentalmente encuentra otra vez a Jenny, quien para este tiempo era hippie. Forrest se transforma en un héroe nacional y le ofrecen 25.000 dólares para apoyar una marca de paletas. Forrest aparece en El Show de Dick Cavett con John Lennon. Cuando Forrest recuerda sus experiencias en la China comunista, le da a Lennon la idea para su canción Imagine. En referencia a la letra de la canción, Lennon remarca, "¿Sin posesiones?" y entonces "¿y tampoco religión?". Dick Cavett agrega, "Difícil de imaginar," a lo que Lennon responde, "Es fácil si lo intentas, Dick." Al salir del estudio, Gump encuentra al teniente Dan en silla de ruedas, ahora un amargado, alcohólico que ha perdido la fe en Dios. Durante la Fiesta de Año Nuevo, el teniente promete que se volverá socio de Gump si éste logra ser capitán de un buque, pensando que Forrest nunca lo lograría. Cabe también destacar la escena en la que Forrest dice: "¡Feliz Año Nuevo, teniente Dan!" y se ve a Dan deprimido, con todo el papel picado esparcido por el pelo. Más adelante, en casa de Dan, se encuentran ambos con prostitutas, y Forrest rechaza la situación, ellas los insultan y el Teniente Dan, enojado, cae de la silla, y Forrest le dice: "Lo siento, teniente Dan, le he estropeado su fiesta de año nuevo, pero es que ella olía a cigarrillos". Durante la guerra de Vietnam y también en compañía del teniente Dan, ocurren cosas trágicas y emotivas (la muerte de Bubba o la fiesta de Año Nuevo del teniente Dan, sin piernas), que hacen llorar, y a la vez, reflexionar. Forrest hace historia política Visitando al Presidente Richard Nixon luego de su gira en China, es invitado por el Presidente a quedarse en complejo Watergate. Su sueño se ve interrumpido cuando ve luces en las oficinas frente a las de su habitación. Creyendo que esa gente tenía problemas con la caja de fusibles, Gump llama a la oficina de seguridad para avisar al equipo de mantenimiento, provocando inadvertidamente el escándalo Watergate. Cuando su tiempo de servicio termina, Gump regresa a casa con el cheque de 25.000 dólares. Luego de comprar algunas cosas a su madre y para él, usa los restantes 24.562,47 dólares para comprar su barco camaronero al cual bautiza "Jenny", como su "novia" - Forrest: "el nombre más bonito que jamás he escuchado: Jenny" - y arranca con el negocio de las gambas, manteniendo la promesa hecha a Bubba. El teniente Dan se le asocia en la aventura, la "Bubba-Gump Shrimp Corporation". El negocio es un fracaso hasta que Dan y Forrest estaban fuera de puerto durante el huracán Carmen, que destruye todos los barcos camaroneros del área, dándoles un instantáneo monopolio en el mercado de las gambas convirtiendo a Forrest en un millonario. Durante el huracán, el teniente Dan enfrenta sus demonios. Posiblemente de su 'encuentro con Dios' en el huracan, toma una decisión sabia y aconseja a Forrest invertir en Apple Computer, antes que la compañía crezca a la fama (Forrest pensaba que era una compañía de frutas), haciendo que Forrest sea aún más rico. Incluso aunque el teniente Dan dice que está loco, Forrest le da a la madre de Bubba la parte correspondiente a Bubba, quien subsecuentemente se va de su humilde casa a una lujosa mansión y toma como cocinera a una mujer blanca, ya que ella, su madre, su abuela, su bisabuela y su tatarabuela habían sido cocineras de millonarias familias blancas. Forrest también dona dinero para la iglesia y un hospital para pescadores de Bayu LaBatre (el poblado donde vivía su amigo Bubba). Gump regresa a casa de su madre y encuentra que ésta está enferma. Ella muere un tiempo después de su regreso. Jenny se reúne con Forrest luego de haber atravesado los peores momentos de su vida, incluyendo adicción a las drogas y prostitución. Ella se queda con él por un tiempo (que Forrest luego definiría como los mejores momentos de su vida), hasta que Forrest le pide matrimonio (Escena bastante emotiva si se sabe interpretar). Ella contesta: "No debes casarte conmigo" y Forrest, que supuso saber por qué lo decía, dijo: "Yo no soy muy listo, pero sé lo que es el amor". Esa misma noche, Jenny pone a prueba el amor de Forrest teniendo sexo con él, pero huye a la mañana siguiente. Luego de su partida, Forrest comienza a correr a través del país. Corre de costa a costa, y luego comienza de nuevo, corriendo continuamente a lo largo de "3 años, 2 meses, 14 días, y 16 horas". Su dedicación inspira un movimiento de corredores, incluyendo a una multitud que corre tras él. A lo largo del camino, Forrest es avisado que había pisado excremento de perro, respondiendo que "It happens", inspirando la frase "Shit happens". También durante esta carrera, le dan a Forrest una camiseta amarilla por un vendedor de camisetas quien quiere grabar su rostro en una camiseta de alguna manera pero no puede dibujar bien ni tampoco tiene cámara. Gump se ensucia de barro al pasar un camión y se seca con esa camiseta, dejando una gran cara sonriente impresa y diciéndole "que tengas un buen día," inspirando así un fenómeno de cultura pop. Volviendo al presente Un día, decide dejar de correr y recibe una carta de Jenny pidiéndole que la visite. Para este momento en el relato de Gump, Forrest muestra la carta de Jenny a la mujer que está sentada en el banco donde narra buena parte de su vida, y está le dice que esa dirección está a sólo "seis cuadras" bajando por Henry Street, en Savannah, Georgia. Forrest se reúne con Jenny y su pequeño hijo. Jenny le dice que el niño se llama Forrest, y luego que él es su padre (Jenny se quedó embarazada la noche que se acostó con Forrest). Forrest, le pregunta llorando a Jenny: "¿es listo o es como...?", a lo que Jenny contesta: "es muy listo, de los más listos de su clase". Jenny también le cuenta que tiene un virus desconocido, cuyos síntomas son indicativos de sida o hepatitis, rastros de su pasado con drogas y prostitución. Jenny y Forrest Jr. se mudan con Forrest en Greenbow, Alabama, y Jenny y Forrest se casan finalmente. El teniente Dan, quien tiene una nueva novia y prótesis para las piernas van a la boda. Jenny finalmente muere "un sábado a la mañana," 22 de marzo de 1982 quedando Forrest a cargo del pequeño Forrest (Haley Joel Osment), un niño brillante. Forrest ordena que la casa en la que creció Jenny sea derribada, ya que le hacía recordar a ella en vida de los abusos de su padrastro. La muerte de Jenny provoca en Forrest a preguntarse sobre la naturaleza de la vida cuando se dice; "No sé si mamá o el teniente Dan tenían razón. No sé si cada uno tiene un destino, o si estamos todos como flotando alrededor empujados por una brisa, pero creo, que tal vez es ambos, tal vez ambos ocurren al mismo tiempo". Al final de la historia, vemos a Forrest con su hijo esperando en la parada el autobús, en el primer día del pequeño Forrest en el colegio. Cuando Forrest abre el libro que su hijo se lleva al colegio para leer, la pluma blanca del principio de la película cae de entre las páginas, y cuando el autobús se va, la pluma, cogida por una fuerte brisa, se eleva hacia el cielo. Diferencias con la novela Desde el principio de la novela como en la película, el Gump de Zemeckis no es tan inocente como el Gump de Groom, mucho más abrasivo, cínico; la frase típica del film de que "La vida es como una caja de bombones" en la novela aparece como "Ser un idiota no es como una caja de bombones". Al principio del libro se revela que el padre de Forrest (un estibador) murió cuando le cayó encima un cajón de plátanos (en la película el padre de Forrest aparentemente dejó a su mujer pero nunca se explica). Tampoco existieron los soportes metálicos en sus piernas ni su madre tuvo sexo con el director del colegio. Su madre no muere en el libro, pero sí lo hace en la secuela Gump and Co. A diferencia de la película, Forrest es descrito como un idiota sabio y con un extraordinario talento en cálculo numérico. Un ejemplo memorable de esto es en el colegio, cuando Forrest recibe una "A" en Física y una "F" en adiestramiento físico. Gump nunca se casa con Jenny en el libro. Sin embargo, se unen a una banda llamada "The Cracked Eggs". Jenny nunca tiene sida y tampoco muere (pero sí lo hace en la secuela Gump and Co.). Aparte, Gump y el pequeño Forrest no tienen esa relación amorosa que la película pretende mostrar. De hecho, el pequeño Forrest (que en el segundo libro es un adolescente) está mal porque su padre no participa en su vida, y durante una escena pivotal en el libro grita a su padre. La respuesta de Forrest es darle una zurra a su hijo, cambiando así su relación. Gump no conoce al Teniente Dan sino en el hospital en Vietnam. En la novela, el Teniente Dan no es un soldado profesional, sino un maestro reclutado. No tiene ningún deseo de morir en combate y su pensamiento es el de un filósofo. Bubba es blanco, y estuvo junto a Forrest en el mismo equipo de fútbol americano. Forrest no pesca gambas con un barco, pero tiene un pequeño criadero con el que tiene éxito. Aprende a criar gambas de un vietnamita amistoso, cuando vuelve a Bayou La Batre (hogar de Bubba), el padre de Bubba le ayuda en sus inicios. Forrest tiene muchas otras aventuras que no son mencionadas en la película. Durante su viaje a China, rescata a Mao de ahogarse en el río Yangtze. Más tarde en el libro, Forrest se convierte en astronauta y se estrella en una isla-jungla en Nueva Guinea con su tripulación, el Mayor Janet Fritch y un orangután macho llamado Sue. Son capturados por caníbales y enviados a una plantación de algodón. También se convierte en un luchador profesional (con el sobrenombre de "The Dunce"), en campeón de ajedrez (jugando primero con el cacique de los caníbales y luego en un torneo formal), e incluso protagoniza una remake de ficción de "The Creature from the Black Lagoon" con Raquel Welch (interpretando LPM a la Criatura). Luego de su éxito en el negocio de los camarones, es persuadido de meterse en política con el eslogan "Tengo que hacer pis" (dicho a John F. Kennedy en el film), pero abandona cuando su oponente abre la boca y cuenta sus anteriores fracasos. La película muestra a Forrest como un hombre con una mente soberbia y corta una escena de Jenny con las drogas. En el libro, Forrest fuma marihuana y hacia el final de la novela fuma tabaco y piensa en todo lo que ha hecho en su vida. Al final, deja a su equipo (que incluye mucha gente que él ha ido conociendo a lo largo de los años) para seguir con sus negocios, y se va a vivir con el Teniente Dan y Sue como músicos callejeros. Enlaces externos Categoría:Películas de Tom Hanks Categoría:Películas de Estados Unidos Categoría:Películas en inglés Categoría:Películas dramáticas Categoría:Películas dirigidas por Robert Zemeckis Categoría:Películas de Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas distribuidas por Paramount Pictures Categoría:Películas ganadoras de premios Óscar Categoría:Películas ganadoras de premios Globos de oro Categoría:Películas ganadoras de premios BAFTA Categoría:Películas de 1994